


I just wanna go home!

by Ennovyi



Category: Coco (2017), Disney - All Media Types, Pixar Coco
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fandom, Feels, I, Papa hector loves his girls, he trying to come home, i cant help, sad stuff, shorty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennovyi/pseuds/Ennovyi
Summary: Hectors first Years and feelings since he passed  away.Please look after Papa Hector. He is precious <3





	I just wanna go home!

He looked out of the window and wiped the tear from the picture lying in his lap.  
The golden bridges slowly dissipated into flying flowers. He had missed another year. Another year without his beloved Coco ...  
How would he like to be with her now and watch her grow up and become beautiful.  
His little rose ... He missed her most painfully. He also thought of his wife. His sweet definite wife.  
She was so strong and beautiful and he knew how incredibly angry she would be that he did not come anymore.  
His conscience gnawed at him and his regret destroyed his bones.  
Since he was here, and it was only the third time he could not pass the bridge, his bones became porous and yellow.  
Disgusting he found and had the mirror he destroyed when he noticed it. Never again would anyone love him he knew and it made him incredibly sad.  
Big tears formed in his eye sockets and rolled down his face and skull.

 

"I just want to go home ..."


End file.
